1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module and a display device, and particularly relates to a front light module and a display device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current color display technologies for color electronic readers, a color filter is disposed on a reflective display panel. The reflective display panel includes a plurality of electrophoretic ink capsules. The color filter includes a plurality of sub-pixel regions having different colors (e.g., red, green, and blue). By controlling gray-scale variation of the electrophoretic ink capsules under different sub-pixel regions, the color electronic reader is capable of producing an image effect of full-color.
Since the sub-pixel regions of the color filter absorb light at a portion of the wavelength of the white light to display a color at the remaining wavelength, and the ambient light or the light from a front light module needs to pass through the color filter back and forth, the color filter significantly reduces the efficiency of energy usage, making the image of the color electronic reader less bright than that of the black-and-white electronic reader in general. Therefore, compared with the black-and-white electronic reader, the luminance provided by the front light module of the color electronic reader needs to be further improved to provide a preferable overall image contrast and quality.